


Werewolf Sex Therapy

by Okami01



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bondage, Consensual Sex, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Smut, Were-Creatures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:14:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21941974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Okami01/pseuds/Okami01
Summary: Every month, Dimitri turns into a werewolf. The Change effects hin physically and emotionally. Its up to Claude to help. No three houses spoilers. Not canon compliant. For the DAZsecretsanta2019
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd & Claude von Riegan
Kudos: 15





	Werewolf Sex Therapy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PlatyPaints](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=PlatyPaints).



> For @PlatyPaints who requested werewolf Dimitri and post game Dimiclaude fluff (:

Sex Therapy 

Claude - 

Claude and his wyvern flew through the dark Faerghus sky. Past cold mountains and snow-covered trees. He shivered, the night air normally bothered him. Not now anyway. Excitement trickled down his spine instead. He could barely see anything. Though, anticipation aside, he could always do without the cold. This was, at the very least the place that Dimitri loved. Dimitri was the who Claude loved. So if he insisted on living in this freezing place then Claude would stay with him. His wyvern screeched angrily in Claude's ear as they started to land. 

Claude wouldn't be happy either, were it not for the circumstances of his trip. He had to quell Dimitri's werewolf powers.

Dimitri's werewolf powers become overwhelmingly hard to control, on days after long battles or the pull of the full moon. And for that Claude had devised a plan. Dimitri used to go off by himself. He must have been lonely, at least Claude thought he'd been. He was too polite or stubborn or perhaps a mixture of both to ask Claude to help. Claude could be stubborn too. And while Claude hadn't known much about werewolves he'd learned and eventually he realized there was something he could do to help his lover.

Or at least that's who he thought Dimitri was to him. Maybe it was because they were both too stubborn, to good at dancing around their real feelings to admit anything besides their general lust for one another. And still, at the very least, there was a way he could help. If only it didn't involve trekking through the mountains. 

Claude squints up at the mountain path. Throws his reptilian friend a piece of meat in the form of apologies. He has to walk the rest of the way there. Snow crunched under his boots.

The shack that they stay at is secluded. He enters through the door, finding Dimitri laying on a long table, his hands to ropes hanging from the ceiling. and his feet bound to anchors on the floor. Claude still isn't sure if all of that's necessary or not.  
" Hey," Claude whispers when he enters but Dimitri is still asleep. 

He yawns and watches the blonde's chest rise and fall. Dimitri doesn't wear any clothes during the change. A fact Claude deeply appreciates. Dimitri's cheeks are flushed, his eye is closed and he looks almost peaceful. Every once in a while he opens his mouth and makes a noise akin to a moan. His teeth are sharp and his nose wrinkles. Drool spills over his cheek. He gets furrier during the change. Little blonde hairs cover the majority of his chest, back, shoulders and arms. They spread over his scars. 

There are little twigs and pieces of dirt in his hair, presumably because he ran here. His hair is longer and scraggly. It looks warm though, just like the rest of his king. His tail and ears droop helplessly on the side of the table. Claude wants to bury himself in his chest. 

Claude likes washing Dimitri's hair after they have sex. He swears that Dimitri's dick gets bigger during the change. And he's determined to test his theory. 

He lights a fire and eats some of the provisions that he packed for himself. They're going to be in the cabin for a while. How anyone can survive in Faerghus for long periods without wrapping themselves in layers of clothes is beyond him. 

Then again, maddeningly, Claude takes off his coat and waits for Dimitri to wake up. By the twitching of his nose and the wag of his tail, it won't be long now. For now, just climbing up and laying on top of his nice warm werewolf isn't such a bad lot in life. Still, he licks his lips at the thought of fucking Dimitri.  
_______________________________________

Dimitri -

Dimitri wakes up, his mind fuzzy, his eye watering and his heart beating in a strange slow rhythm. Everything is always so slow at first. His head is up in the clouds and he can't stand it.  
The memories barely making sense in his mind. He refuses to fall back asleep. There are no windows but he can feel the Moonlight trickling down on him. He flexes his fingers slowly numbly. They are bound. Every month this happens and yet, he can barely remember tying himself up. Barely remembers scurrying up the mountainside. His body feels stronger than it was before. Raw power courses through his veins, searching for an outlet. 

He struggles in them, to test them more than anything else. Iron clanks together, a reassuring sound. They've held before so they should hold again now. 

The metal feels strange and cold around his skin. His wrists and ankles are bound at a strange angle. But he would rather be uncomfortable for a few moments then terrorizing the friends that he had now. Dimitri settles back in, closed his eye again. Who knows how long it will take for Claude to get here. He doesn't like the metal, but Dimitri can't bear the thought of hurting him most of all.

Hours, or minutes later, he rouses at the sensation of someone touching him. Claude's reassuring weight suddenly on top of him, grounding him into reality more so than any chains.  
Dimitri tries to restrain himself, he jerks forward, involuntarily, towards Claude's warmth.  
He doesn't wear any clothes during the change, a fact that he is dreadfully aware of at the moment. Dimitri scowls, unable to put the words together. Claude smirks. 

"I'm here to help."

___  
They do this all the time and yet, Dimitri still isn't used to it. He doesn't need help, he decides quickly. Not this time. Claude shouldn't have to go out of his way to help him. Dimitri shifts back and forth in his restraints. Metal clicks together.

Dimitri makes a noise in between a growl and a whimper. " No, thank you. You don't need to do that."

Claude rocks back and forth on top of him. " But we do it all the time. And if your changing, I want you to be comfortable."

"I am comfortable," Dimitri protests. His heavy breathing and whimpering betraying him. Not to mention the embarrassing levels of pre-cum dripping from his cock. The change does weird things to his body. Things Claude seems to insist that he enjoys.

"Claude you don't have to- you shouldn't" His words die on his lips. Stifling a moan instead.

Claude still stares at him intently, lovingly. Dimitri can't take it. He likes to think that it's all because of the change. It always made his head feel fuzzy, his senses heightened, his blood lust through the roof. His sex drive too, another fact he was painfully aware of. He's always felt this way though, violent and paranoid. It just worse now and he wants it to stop. 

Dimitri feels better around Claude. Around any of his friends. It feels foolish to think that now. That they were just friends. But it felt exactly as ridiculous to Dimitri that they could be anything more than that. Were they lovers? Considering the fact that Claude was currently positioned on top of him, they were definitely something else besides friends. But it felt wrong to ask for anything, even now. Claude was waiting for him to form a coherent thought at the moment. 

He didn't want to ask for anything. He hated his weakness. 

"Dimitri," Claude whispers gently, looking lovingly into his eyes. " I'm here to help you. You're not a problem or an inconvenience." 

"If… you really don't mind," Dimitri begins again. He doesn't meet Claude's gaze at first. He isn't sure he can. His cheeks burn. Truly, he's afraid that if he looks at Claude for too long, with his shirt open, sweaty and showing his muscles. that he wouldn't be able to speak again. 

"We could have sex?" He hadn't meant to ask it if it were a question. 

Claude leaned forward and kissed Dimitri on the forehead. " We could have sex," he repeated, he affirmed.  
Involuntarily, Dimitri's tail started to wag. It thrashed around on the table. 

" It would help with the change, the moon will be full for some time and while we usually do it sometimes on other days…and...and I'd like to...with you...and I realize that I'm rambling by but I… I don't want to... don't want to hurt you."

"You won't," Claude answers back. He leans forward again and hovers over Dimitri's face. " I know you have your instincts and all but I trust you. I know you won't hurt me. And you're tied up."

Claude takes one of his hands and runs it up and down the chain. Dimitri's hand sways helplessly in the air.  
Claude smiles," see, it's fine." He strokes Dimitri's furry chest, touches his ears. " Soft. So warm," he mutters into his neck.

Claude laying on top of him is maddening in the most comforting of ways. Dimitri likes to feel his warmth, his scent. At the same time, his mouth goes wet with hunger. He thinks were it not for these chains, that he wouldn't have the self-control to stop himself. He would pin Claude against the wall and lose himself inside him.

Instead of that, he whimpers, his breath nearly catching in his throat.  
" And you don't mind? It's not too much of an inconvenience."

Claude's rumbling laughter vibrates on Dimitri's chest.  
" It's definitely not an inconvenience."  
Claude bends back down and presses his lips to Dimitri's. It's soft at first but Dimitri starts to bite Claude's lip. He thinks he might have drawn blood but he isn't sure. He's sucking and thrusting his tongue almost uncontrollably. 

Dimitri can barely breathe with the way they're going at it but he doesn't think he wants to. He moans and growls. Bucks his hips against Claude's lean body. He wants to fuck Claude, even if right now he can only express the thought in fragmented sentences and frantic tail wags 

The extra power and sudden arousal must be making him lose his senses.  
Claude's warm body pressed up against his makes him lose all sense. 

They pull apart, panting and gasping. Claude smiles again. " I like it when you bite me," he says stroking Dimitri's ear. " You seem really pent up though." His eyes flicker downwards. 

" C-could you-" Dimitri huffs. " I want you to suck my cock." His vulgar thoughts are unable to be kept at bay any longer.

Quickly Claude moves away. Dimitri whimpers as Claude's weight leaves his chest. He positions himself in between Dimitri's legs. Smooths over the inside of his thigh. Dimitri whimpers in pleasure at the feeling of Claude's gentle hands. Still, he's teasing him, touching to gently. Dimitri doesn't have to see Claude's face to know that he's smirking. 

`.If you were untied then you could touch me as well." Claude's warm breath causes his dick to twitch. " Wouldn't want you to use your mouth now," Claude laughs again. "I sort of like being completely intact."  
" Claude…I'm glad that you are not scared. I don't want to hurt you. I don't want to be.given the chance to hurt you."

" I know you wouldn't. "

Dimitri is glad that Claude trusts him. Dimitri still doesn't trust himself.

Claude rubs his hands up and down Dimitri's thighs. Digs his fingers in a bit more roughly. He kisses the more tender part of Dimitri's thigh. Traces at one of Dimitri's scars tenderly. Sucks at it and moves his tongue around in slow strokes. He does so many things over a short span and with such passion that Dimitri thinks he's going to lose his mind.  
He leans away and Dimitri's hips buck into the air. 

" Sometimes it's good to be messed up, Dimitri." Especially when it's by someone you love. Someone you trust. I wouldn't want just anyone pinning me down and fucking me up against a wall."

"Ah well, that should go without saying." With a moan, Dimitri pictures doing just that. He's all caught up in his own arousal. The heat of the fire and Claude's warm breath.

" I want to say it anyway," Claude affirms. Then he quiets. Using his mouth against Dimitri's cock. He bobs back up and down. Uses one of his hands to fondle Dimitri's balls. 

Dimitri doesn't know how he's lasted this long. He groans and digs his nails into the table. 

He feels his head spin. Without warning, Dimitri buckles and cums in Claude's hand. His breath hitches and his chest heaves. 

Claude swallows. His voice is muffled " I thought you were close." Dimitri feels like he's had to wait forever.

"Ugh, Claude I'm-" Dimitri always tries to say when he's about to cum. Claude doesn't pull away as Dimitri finishes unloading his spend. He sucks harder and Dimitri swears he's going to get hard again already. His head spins, warmth creeps through his body. 

" Sorry. "  
It takes him a minute to catch his breath.

Claude laughs again. Dimitri could get drunk on the sound. " You're certainly energetic." Claude takes one of his hands and strokes Dimitri's hand. Dimitri can hear him licking his other hand, swallowing. " And you don't need to be sorry for everything you do, Dimitri. Doesn't that get kind of tiring?" 

Claude's tone is jovial.

Dimitri's shoulder bunch. "It does get tiring. That's why I'm happy to have you, Claude."

Claude peeks over the side of the table, grinning.

Dimitri feels himself getting hard again. 

" Would you like to do more than that?"

" Yes, of course," Dimitri yells or he definitely thinks he does as a series of incoherent moans as Claude climbs back on to him. 

He straddles Dimitri's hips with his expert riding posture. Dimitri's hips buckle involuntarily. He wants to get close to Claude's hole as possible.

Claude's eyes lock onto his. Dimitri fights the urge to look away." Ah, you know seeing you like this is pretty incredible, your highness," Claude says in the lewdest way possible. " Tied up, exposed, horny and hot as hell. I could fuck you all night long. ...Maybe I will."

Dimitri would like that, very much so, he decides. Even if he can hardly form the words to express his agreement. He settles for a nod. A soft thrust of his hips.

Claude springs up slightly and sits back down on Dimitri's cock. His ass is tight and wet, slick with oil. Hard, twitching and leaking with pre-cum. Dimitri moans at the sight. 

" Your so big, Dimitri," Claude whispers. He grinds his hips into Dimitri. He's not gentle so neither is Dimitri. The chains rattle as Dimitri pushes as far as he can into Claude's ass. They both moan and gasp and scream each other's names. 

Dimitri feels like he's floating a bit. The only thing keeping him grounded. Claude mutters things in his ear. Things Dimitri barely can grasp. Whenever he hears Claude mutter his name or complement him, Dimitri feels like he's about to burst. He thrusts and into the tight wetness. Claude slams back as hard as he can.  
Squeezes Dimitris nipples. Kisses him on the neck and bites down. Marking him. Ironic. Dimitri is the werewolf. He should be marking Claude. Not that he minds at all. But something in his gut tells him he should be doing things differently. 

Dimitri ignores that feeling. He suddenly feels the hot wetness of Claude's spend on his face. Claude mutters curses in Almaryan.  
Dimitri feels something inside him snap. He can't hold on anymore. He cums inside Claude. Licks the cum on his face. 

Maybe it's the way that Claude's musk hits Dimitri's nose. How Claude's whole presence seems to feel Dimitri and the space around them. Dimitri drools. He pants, his tail wags. Claude rests his head on Dimitri's chest. Dimitri can feel Claude's heartbeat. 

Dimitri doesn't quite remember how it happened, only that the next thing he knew, he had Claude pressed up against the wall. Claude smiles. He put his trust in Dimitri. Now Dimitri is fucking his senseless. Something in the back of Dimitri's mind feels guilty. Did whatever they're being together supposed to accomplish backfire?

The next couple of hours are hazy. Dimitri thinks it might have been a dream at first. Sunlight trickles in through one of the windows. Dimitri sees Claude on top of him, he feels the comforting weight of his body. Claude is nuzzled into Dimitri's chest. Dimitri's arms are wrapped tightly around Claude's waist. He doesn't want to let him go. It's not safe, he thinks. But his tail wags lazily. He doesn't want to move. He's far too happy and spent to do anything then lay there in bliss. 

Dimitri lazes on the floor for hours. He stares at the bite marks on Claude's neck and thighs. They're both a mess but at least the marks can be hidden with clothes. Most of them anyway, Dimitri thinks in relief. His stomach growls with normal hunger. Werewolf instincts he can control, thankfully. Whatever sick anxious feeling that knotted itself in his heart seems to have subsided. 

Claude finally stirs, bleary-eyed, yawning and smiling. His voice is gritty, presumably from all the things they were yelling last night." Feel better now?"

Dimitri smiles back. " I've never felt better. Ah but I'm so sorry I didn't mean to hurt you, Claude are you sure your ok."

Claude snuggles further into Dimitri's fluff. " Dimitri, I'm fine. You're fine. It's all fine."

" I suppose it is." 

And you know I would do anything for you."

For a moment, Dimitri can barely speak. " As… as would I."

Claude yawns again .Mm...Love you, Dimitri."

" I love you too, Claude. With all of my heart."

Claude kisses Dimitri's chest. Dimitri presses a kiss into Claude's forehead. Mere seconds later, he hears the quiet sound of Claude's snores. Dimitri chuckles. How easily Claude just does whatever it is he feels. He wants to go back out in the snow and hunt. Run up and down the mountain and declare his undying love for Claude in howls. Even still, as excited as he is, Dimitri is tired. He overdid it, as it seems he overdoes everything. For now, Dimitri is more than happy to go back to sleep.

_______________________________________

**Author's Note:**

> Hey thanks for reading my fanfiction! Fire Emblem has spurred me on to write smut. Comments, shares and follows are always appreciated!


End file.
